Sato (Ajin)
Samuel T. Owen '('Samuel T O'Brien in the anime), most known as Mr. Satou or simply Satou (佐藤, Satō), is the main antagonist of the anime and mangá Ajin: Demi-Human. He's a malevolent and supremacist ajin who act as a terrorist in order to change the Ajin's status in Japan (In fact, he only wants to enjoy his life by killing and destroying). Biography Born Samuel T. Owen, he started his malicious hobbies while young, enjoying killing animals in a barn for his own amusement. This reasonably made his father, who loves him and tries to steer his son to be kinder to no avail, due to his son not understanding his emotions. Later in life, he was a member of the United States Marine Corps, lying about his age to join. After half a month, he left due to a illness, but this was merely a cover so he could join a elite part of the military to fight in Vietnam, only known as "The Team". After the war, Satō lead a secret mission in Vietnam. After doing extremely well (Having to not be able to fire a single shot), the mission went from excellent from a horrible failure, as Satō fired a shot that caught the enemies attention, resulting in a battle that left one member dead, another wounded severely, and Satō loosing a leg. He was discharged shortly after. After this, he mostly played arcade game until he and his uncle, a mafia boss, went to Japan. His uncle was later murdered by rivals, and Satō later was murdered after making many foes, but he was revived, as he was a Ajin. Before he met Koji Tanaka, he took a hard drive from a researcher at the Ajin control commission and discovered what it was. Appearance A older man, Satō is 5 feet and 8 inches tall, with grey hair with a black cap on, with a white buttoned shirt with grey overalls. Before he died for the first time, he had a x-shaped scar on his face, and he was missing a leg. Personality On the outside, Satō seems to be a calm and cheery man. However, on the inside, he's a sadist who shows no mercy killing others, finding it and among other chaotic actions fun. He's also cunning, able to make plans that give him what he wants, outfoxing many, such as the time where he defeated a large number of SAT members and murdered Grant Pharma. He finds killing people one at a time boring, and prefers to go out in a spectacular fashion. Described as a "player" and "not a revolutionary or a tactician." by Nagai, he enjoys playing video-games, as one of the reasons he went to Japan was due to their long history making video-games. This title can also take a more evil slant though, as he kills both for sport and for his own fun. He believes the only way to have a lot of fun is "playing hard mode", mainly fighting in tricky battles where he is unlikely to win. He also likes to quote various American TV-Shows. Relationships Kei Nagai At the start, Satō was friendly to Kai to be trusting to him (much to Tanaka's annoyance), before he shot Kei with a tranquilizer to make him think humans were attacking, causing him to be tortured for 10 days while strapped to a operating table. Later, Satō tells Kei that he came to save him, as Kei apologizes for any trouble he made. While the two are escaping, Kei tells the man that even though he doesn't care for the lives of others, he still believes that killing others not involved is not needed. Satō later drops his act and tries to kill him, but Kei escapes due to the help of a doctor. As time passes, Kei and Kō Nakano decide to team up with Tosaki to defeat Satō, both due to him causing terroist attacks and brining dangerous attention to Kei. Kōji Tanaka Due to Kōji being saved by Satō, the two are now partners, Kōji being his right-hand after helping him with his plan for genocide. Satō finds Kōji trustworthy, as he allowed him to assassinate the people he wants dead. Abilities Like all Ajin, Satō has these ablities: *'Immortality': As all Ajin are, Satō is immortal. He is unable to die under any means, as he manages to live on even when crushed flat, decapitated, and dies from malnutrition. *'Paralysis Scream': Although he never done this, he probably, like all Ajin, can paralyze others nearby with a loud screech. This period can last from seconds to minutes, but this can be easily avoided by using ear-plugs or any type of noise-reducer. *'IBM': Satō posseses the ability to use IBM and to summon a Black Ghost. This IBM has a few odd features, such as a head that looks trianglular from above and flat from a third-person view, and having six fingers. He can also control it to the extent of it copying his voice (Although it is challenging), and sharing it's vision. The IBM can act seprately from him, being able to act even when Satō is defeated. It can also judge a situation as it will kil Satō so he can revieve without a traqulizer's effects. *'Fighting Abilities': Even with no tricks up his sleeves, Satō can still pack a punch. He was able to be recruited to a very elite group while in the Marines although he was young at the time, and was able to take out a team of gunman even with one leg. He went on to commit many murders and angered a myriad of underworld figures, before they originally killed him after 5 years. Trivia *Satō is a common surname in Japan, meaning help, assist, or wistera, the last of which being a flower. *In the whole series, he only opened his eyes thrice. *Satō wears similar clothes to Mario, as they both wear a cap, overalls, and loafers. This makes sense, seeing how Satō is a very big fan of video-games. Category:Immortals Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Anime Villains Category:Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Nihilists Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasochists Category:Elderly Category:Successful